


Off-Script

by notjustmom



Series: February 2019 [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a bit of crack, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 21: “It is very difficult to win. It's not in my script.” ― Louise Glückcurtainsyellow





	Off-Script

Before he decided to open his eyes, he gave a brief thought as to who was writing the script. He didn't believe in gods, well, other than the ones he had actually met, and religion in general was something he didn't have any use for, but he had to believe who ever was in charge of the story line for the past, oh, eight, no, ten years, now, definitely had it out for him.

Perhaps it was something he had done in a past life, or something he hadn't done in his current one. Not that he believed in reincarnation, either - hmm... maybe it was time for him to believe in something, or... someone? He slowly opened one eye then the other. Good. Eyes were working, at least, and he was still breathing, check. He considered sitting up until he looked down to see that his chest was well wrapped - not unlike - hell. Panic was not going to help.

"It's your ribs. Your heart, oddly enough, or perhaps not so oddly, is the healthiest part of you at the moment."

Tony blinked up into Stephen's face and shook his head. "But -"

"Try not to - I've tried looking at it logically and illogically, and all the other -"

"Don't. I don't even want to know. Can I at least ask where we are?"

"You may." Stephen made a face at him, it might have been an attempt at a grin, though Tony had never actually seen him grin before, so he wasn't quite sure.

"I am then, I am asking."

"If you could sit up and look around, you'd know exactly where we are, but it's more of a question of when."

"Please tell me you're joking," he grumbled, then took the offered hand and froze as he felt Stephen's arm wrap around him and helped him to sit up. "You're - how - why here of all places?" He managed to splutter out as he recognized his old bedroom from childhood, and yet not. The yellow curtains were the same - his mother had picked them out -

"I'm guessing -"

"You never guess -"

"Look, I've only had these powers, and this job for a couple of years, give me a break. I think I've done a fair job, considering. It's possible you were thinking of your parents, when I, when we -"

"Do I want to know?"

"No, probably best you don't."

"The rest of -"

"I don't know yet, I barely -"

"Why me?"

Stephen dropped back into the chair next to the bed, and sighed. "I was hoping you'd know. All I could see was a sliver of time, watching 14 million scenarios in that small amount of time - all I could determine was that you were necessary."

Tony shook his head at him, and whispered, "I'm not -" The words stopped as he felt Stephen's hand lightly rest along his jawline, and the sorcerer's eyes glowed at him.

"You most certainly are necessary."

Tony raised a curious eyebrow at him and asked quietly, "yeah?"

Stephen nodded then moved just enough to brush his lips over Tony's, then mumble, "yes. You are, to the universe, but, also - to me. Now, you need to rest."

Tony managed to smirk at him as he muttered, "doctor's orders?"

"Doctor's orders."

"Only if you, will you, please, join me?"

Stephen looked into his eyes, and after the briefest of moments, or at least Tony assumed it was a moment, climbed into bed next to him, and carefully took him into his arms. 

As Tony closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again, he knew he should care about what would happen next, but he realized he really didn't give a damn, and hoped whoever was in charge of the narrative would give them both a break. For once.


End file.
